1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the headlights of a motor vehicle and more particularly to a device for adjusting the angle at which the light beams emited from the headlights are directed down onto the surface of the road, from within the vehicle.
As is well known the headlights of motor vehicle are usually adjusted and set to preset standards. These standards are however a compromise between providing the maximum amount of illumination of the road ahead of the vehicle and preventing blinding of a driver of an oncoming vehicle. The provision of high and low beams are a boon to the solution of this problem but still it is desirable to be able to vary the angle at which the light beams are directed down onto the surface of the road in conjunction with often suddenly varying driving conditions. For example if driving in the mountains at night in relatively clear weather and at relatively high speeds and encountering a snow storm, rain or heavy fog, to be able to reduce the distance at which the light beams converge ahead of the vehicle without the troublesome time consuming readjustment of headlights, which usually requires specialized equipment, is highly desirable. Similarly if a relatively heavy weight is placed in the trunk or boot of a sedan or the like, to be able to compensate for the sudden elevation of the light beams to prevent dangerous blinding of the driver of an oncoming vehicle is of course also highly desirable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thus it has been proposed that the headlights of the motor vehicle be hingedly or pivotably mounted at the front of the vehicle and the angle at which the light beams directed at the surface be controlled by an apparatus installed in the vehicle.
One apparatus proposed for controlling the afore mentioned angle involves a complex electronic apparatus which senses various parameters such as the longitudinal inclination of the vehicle due to a change in the weight distribution and or the addition or removal of a relatively large amounts of weight. However this apparatus has in general lacked in flexibility especially when sudden changes of weather are concerned.
A more practical apparatus has been also proposed which controls the beam angle via the use of a plurality of wire cables and a tension controlling device connected to the cables. This has solved the problems encountered by the electronic controller but has suffered from the drawback of being very easy to adjust in one direction but extremely difficult to adjust in the other. Not only that but due to stretching of the cables and general wear the apparatus has been unable to maintain symmetrical focusing of the two or two sets of headlights.
Thus there still remains a need to provide a simple device of the nature just described but which is easily adjustable in both directions thereby preventing the driver from overtaxing him or herself, while adjusting the beam angle, to a point where insufficient attention is given to driving of the vehicle and which effectively maintains symmetrical alighnment of the beams.